The Passion They Call Love
by Taaha Potter
Summary: Its about how Ginny felt about Harry all along......mostly following J K Rowlings story...just a tinsy bit edited...hope u like it
1. What Was That

**What Was That **

Ugh. Why did _I_ have to be the tiniest one? Everyone can go, but I can't. I have to be _older_ to go there! Is Ron that _old _from me? I have a whole big year in front of me to wait. How is _that_ fair?!

I am ten. So what!? I am _only_ 365 days away from being eleven. Big _deal_!! Ron is only _one_ year older than me. He is going and I am not!! Don't think it's a least bit fair.

My family is probably the hugest family of our kind. I have six (ugh!) older brothers and I am the only and the tiniest sister. Bill and Charlie started going there even before I was born, Percy started when I was four, Fred and George started when I was seven, and Ron is starting this year! Why am _I_ the only leftover? I want to go to school too!!

Yes I am talking about school. Not just any other school, its Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Believe me, its freaking awesome!! I have been raised from my childhood loving this school. It's like the second home for me, but I haven't even seen it. Bet you don't think its fair now!

* * *

First September. When everybody was ready, we all got into dad's old blue flying car. It was Magicked so that we all could ease up in it. We all were dressed in Muggle clothing. I didn't like that. It was way too much uncomfortable. So started babbling about how uncomfortable these were but no one paid me any seed. They were all busy preparing our dear _Ronniekinns_ for his first day at school. Fred and George teasing, mum and Percy comforting. At least one of them could comfort me, couldn't they?

After we reached the station mum was beyond irritation. So, "Ginny!!" she hissed rather irritably, "this place is packed with Muggles!! Of course you have to wear these! Stop crying like a baby!"

"That's what I'm trying to say!! I am not a baby anymore!! I want to go to school tool!!" I scoffed.

"But you are proving yourself wrong, dear, now shut up!"

I tried to watch the passing Muggles to take my concentration somewhere else. But it wasn't of much help. They were as boring and regular as usual. I saw a bewildered looking boy being shouted at by a station guard. He returned to his luggage, confusion changing into fear in his innocent little face. Suddenly, out of no where, I felt a pang of anger that was forcing my control to go and bang that guard's head. I didn't understand this feeling. Perhaps it was because of my mental condition today. But the boy was innocent enough not to be shouted at.

Then I heard mum talking very loudly, so I looked at her. Ah, aren't Fred and George ever gonna change? That reminded me of Hogwarts again. I gave it another try,

"Mum, cant I go?" I begged.

"You're not old enough Ginny, now be quiet … "

I tried to tune them out and busied myself to find this boy. He was actually a good distraction for me. But when I found him out, I saw him looking at my mum.

I looked away quickly. I didn't want him to catch me staring. Instead, I retrieved my concentration to my family. My brothers were one by one going through the wall. First Perce, then Fred and George, cracking jokes on their way. Only Ron was left. I could still feel the boy's stare on us. He was watchinging my brothers disappear one by one. But I didn't feel alarmed by any means, I don't know why. I felt him emerging towards us.

"Hello" he called out my mum.

"Hullo, dear." Mum took in his appearance and asked, "First time in Hogwarts? Ron's new too."

"Yes" he gulped. "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to –"

"How to get on the platform?" mum asked kindly, and he nodded.

"Not to worry" she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared that you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you are nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er- OK" he said nervously.

So he started. Nervousness and fear was clear on his face as well as the determination to go through it. Then he was gone.

He was brave.

After we went through the wall, we saw Ron standing on the entrance. Mum started babbling with him. And I started to look for the boy again. He was heading to the end of the platform, searching for something, probably an empty compartment.

Then mum started tugging me to look for Fred and George. After some moments Fred and George appeared in the seen I was watching. They were helping the boy to carry his trunk in the train. When they were finished, they had a tiny conversation and started gawping at him openly.

In the mean time, probably mum followed my stare and found Fred and George as well. She called them out. I saw the boy climbing up in the train, in his compartment when they left. When he settled in comfortably, he looked out at my family.

I retrieved my attention to Fred and George. They were teasing Percy for being chosen as the prefect. I was laughing at there jokes when Fred got all serious and excited,

"Mum, guess what? Guess who we met on the train?"

"You know the black haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

I forgot everything I felt today. The sudden curiosity was burning up my head.

"Who?" mum finally asked.

"_Harry Potter_!!!"

….Huuh!! _Harry Potter_?! This is _insane_!! This is the very person I wanted to see from the time I started understanding everything around me.

"Oh mum, can I go on the train and see him, mum, oh please…." I blurted out without thinking. But then I remembered with a bang that he was hearing us from the train. Oh for God's sake!!! Why did I have to be so _miserable_?!!

The sudden embarrassment was something my system has never experienced. It forced my system out of control and tears started to well up in my eyes.

By then my brothers were all up on the train. They misunderstood my tears and started to comfort me. I forced a giggle on one of there jokes. As if I was going to clarify the misunderstanding!

* * *

That night, I slept very late, and when I did, my dreams were full of pleasant emerald green orbs, I had _no_ idea why.


	2. Well That's New

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter completely belongs to the AWESOME J.K. Rowling… but here, Ginny's MINE!! XD**

**Here goes the next one, hope you like it! **

**2. Well, that's new**

I was waiting with all my might for Ron and the others to come back, for my turn to go to school and for this unfairness to come to an end. I was mad at everybody on my birthday at October. I desired to be sent to Hogwarts that month. I mean, come on!! I'm 11 already!! But no, they won't let me go.

I know I'm being childish, but I just can't help it.

I haven't forgotten about that Harry guy completely. He sure left a weird impression on me. I don't know what I think about him, but I do think about him more than any other unknown boy. And after I knew that he was _the_ Harry Potter, a strange worry always kept roaming around my mind, a worry about his safety. Sure he was a special kid, but what the hell did I care for?!

Okay, enough of my weirdness. I was being a bit too eager for the coming July. The impatience was squirming up my head. It didn't let my brain work normally. I was looking a bit too forward for the end of June.

* * *

Finally they arrived. Perce, Fred and George bought me loads and loads of sweets and candies. And Ron, as worthless as usual, hardly brought his unworthy face back. His face was torn and scratched and bandaged. He looked like he had a hard time bringing _himself_ back alive. .Hell ?

Before I could even ask anything, mum started to scream. She was on the verge of crying when Fred and George tried to calm her up.

"Mum!! Chill, it's alright –"

"It's not his fault-"

"He was the hero after a-"

"You should be prou-"

"SHUT UP!!" mum screamed, bewildered. She looked at everyone, as they silenced up at once. "Explain."

They all looked at each other confusedly. Then,

"Mum!! The sorcerer's stone!!!" Ron blurted out.

"They rescued it!" Fred exclaimed.

"Me, Harry and Hermione-" Ron started.

"Harry?" the interruption was from me now.

"Yes Harry. The famous Harry Potter. You won't believe how he actually is!! Not a single drop of pride or arrogance for who he is. He is so ki-"

"Ron!!" said mum, exasperated. "Come to the point!! What the hell happened to you?!!"

"Oh, right," Ron smiled apologetically. "You know about the sorcerer's stone? That thing that had been stolen from the Gringotts, this year? It wasn't actually been stolen. It was brought to Hogwarts to make it _more _safe. And Dumbledore gave this responsibility to our gamekeeper Hagrid. He employed a giant three headed dog to guard it. But our old stutterer, Quirell, who was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, was after it. We didn't have the faintest idea of what was going on. Eventually the three of us found out what actually was going on, we thought of rescuing it."

Mum gasped. "But it was Harry's idea!!" Ron added defensively, then continued, "We all misunderstood that Snape was behind it, so we started spying on him. But after everything ended we came to know that Snape was innocent after all….. It would've been nice to kick his butt out of the school," Ron shook his head morosely. "Any ways, where was I? Oh yeah. So after our exams were off, we planned to go for it. We had no idea what was waiting for us in there. We crossed that giant dog, only God knows how, then a big trap of the Devils Snare, then we had to play out a huge hall of Wizarding Chess, from where I couldn't go any further. They said that after that room there was a twisted potions trick, after which Hermione could go no longer. So Harry went to the final room alone. There was Quirell. He was possessed by You-Know-Who."

"He's alive!!" mum shrieked.

"Yes, mum, he's still alive. But he can do no harm now. 'cause Harry destroyed the body he was using. He's in a miserable condition right now."

Mum didn't look relieved, not even near. But Ron continued anyway. "These are nothing compared to Harry's." he gestured to his injuries.

"And then the three of them earned us our final points and we won!!" Fred said looking admirably at Ron.

"They were actually the heroes of this year, there's just no more words to describe." George added, the same expression on his face.

I was surprised at how much proud I felt of my brother. I never thought my brother could be that cool. More over, he's friends with _Harry Potter_?! How come!?

Mum was sitting dumbstruck for a minute or two. Then she shooed every one to their rooms.

* * *

I went quietly to Ron's room after supper that day. He was concentrating deeply in posting the posters of his favorite Quidditch team on his wall. He didn't notice me come in. So I coughed to gain his attention. He jumped a little.

"What?" he snapped.

"I am proud of you" I smiled at him.

His ears went red. "It - it was nothing….. all because of Harry….he was the….um….uh, thanks, Ginny." He stammered in a breath.

"So tell me about this year."

"I've already said that"

"Oh, was that all? Then tell me about Harry and Hermione. They are your friends, I guess?"

"Uh…yeah, I think they are." He looked troubled. "Ah, alright, come on then, sit." He gestured to his bed and emptied his hands to come and sit himself.

"Uh…well…" he started uncomfortably. "Me and Harry sat in the same compartment on the way to Hogwarts. He is quite open about himself. He doesn't like to be told about his horrible past obviously, but he doesn't shy away from it either. He is really awesome as a friend and very kind indeed. Oh and he's got a real knack at Quidditch. He's become the youngest Seeker in Hogwarts history. Every teacher there just loves him, except Snape. He totally loathes him. But that doesn't matter, he loathes almost every body other than the Slytherines." He stopped. "Well that's Harry…"

"And, uh, about Hermione, well she's a Muggle born but the most brilliant student anyone would set eyes upon. _Such_ a know-it-all….." he shook his head, smiling admirably. "She's also very helpful and kind and cute…" he drawled away.

I rose one eyebrow at him. His ears went red again and seemed to come back on earth, bewildered.

"What's Harry's favorite subject?" I shot.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, I guess."

"Favorite teacher?"

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Favorite game?"

"Quidditch"

"Favorite person?"

"How would I know _that_?"

"Favorite color?"

"I –"he stopped and eyed me suspiciously. "Hey wait, why do you want to know these?"

Woops. I shrugged "Just asking", threw my nose into the air and went out of the room, leaving a bewildered Ron behind.

**So… how did ya like it??? Please review!! PLEASE!!**

**And thanks for the last reviews guys, it helped a lot!! Keep this on!!**

**Next chap will be coming up soon!! So stay with me **

**Thanks**

**Taaha.**


	3. Surprise surprise!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter completely belongs to J. K. Rowling, but here, Ginny will be following my directions :D:D**

**Hey guys, sorry for being so late. But their was some problems with my internet connection these last few days… so here it goes, hope you people like it.**

I was really enjoying these days preparing for going to Hogwarts_. Finally_ I am going there. I was so excited! I was going crazy of excitement. I couldn't stop smiling all the time. Soon I am going to find out how it feels to be in a place where I belong.

And I was also really excited to meet Harry Potter. From what I knew from Ron, he is what a hero should be like. I was irritating everybody half to death, blabbering about him all the time. He is so cool!! … I mean, I know I don't even know him yet, but he is Harry Potter!! And he is friends with my brother!! That means I can be his friend too and get to know him more!! Yay!!

We can be great friends, he is just the kind of person I'd like as a friend. Shy, quiet, likes Quidditch, brave and most of all, kind. I kind of _need _a kind friend, because everyone near me seems to be far away from it. No one seems to be kind enough to talk about Harry with me.

My brothers, Ron, Fred and George are acting a bit weird these last few days. At first, Ron was being glum for some reason I have no idea of. Then, Fred and George started to look tensed and from then on, the three of them stuck their heads together, whispering continuously. Normally it was only Fred and George who did this, so it's a bit unusual for Ron to join the group. My assumption on this was that it must be something about Hogwarts. So I started to tune them out.

* * *

It was about two weeks before the vacation ends. We were all having our break fast, as always. The thing that was unusual about this day was that the three of them, Fred, George and Ron were whispering furiously. Normally they avoided the dining table as it was always crowded. But today, they didn't seem to care or notice that everyone was eyeing them suspiciously. They all looked very nervous. It was very odd to see Fred and George in this state, almost funny. Just out of curiosity, I sharpened up my hearing system to have a glimpse on whatever secret they have.

I caught words like, 'fly', 'cloud', 'caught', 'mum', 'muggles', 'Harry', 'car' … wait, _Harry_?? What's with him? This one word took my curiosity from random to a business like level. I shifted in my chair to have a better look on their secret. But this caught their attention and stopped at once. My bad.

When we were finished with breakfast, I went up to Fred and George's room. It was empty. So I climbed up to Ron's room. There they were, whispering again.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked.

That's when they noticed me standing at the door and started to compose up their expressions.

" Don't try that hard brothers," I said in a threatening voice "I very well know that you are up to something and I am very sure that its nothing noble… so tell me before I go and tip mum up."

" And you think _this _is gonna make us tell you?" Ron tried to sneer, but looked around at the others for help.

" I'm not asking _you_, jerk." I snapped smugly and smiled at the other two, " My two favourite and smart brothers will tell me, won't you guys?"

"You _actually_ think that, don't you, my beautiful sister?" asked Fred, mock formally.

"Because if you do, then you would know that we are _not _going to tell." added George sweetly.

I scowled at them, anger replacing smugness. "Okay then, wait till I go and tell mum that you guys are gonna try and fly dad's Ford Anglia."

And I stormed out watching them gaping thunderstruck at me and each other.

I was feeling smug again that I was able to scare them _that_ much. But I was feeling a bit confused at the same time, surely they _can't _assume that I'm gonna tell that to mum? It was quite lame of me to give them such a threat. Because if I did, it will make all of our lives miserable. It would be the best choice if one wants mum to be at the height of her anger. I really don't want that. Wierdos.

But what are they up to? I really have to know, or I'll just go mad. What's _Harry_ got to do with all of these. He's far away with his muggle relatives. Ah, only God knows.

The whole day went very distractedly. I almost forgot to be happy for being old enough to go to Hogwarts. I was edgy about everything I was asked to do, that made mum angry at the end and I ended up on my bed early, crying angrily.

* * *

The next day I woke up very early in the morning. I dreamt that the three of them had flown our car to Harry's place and brought him back here. Huh. Only in my dreams.

Then I heard a diversion from down stairs. I got up from bed to see what making such a racket. Then I heard voices. It was mum, shouting her head of at someone. Then I heard one of the twins mumbling something. Cool. So they got caught at whatever they were up to. Let's see then.

So I rushed through the stairs to find out what it actually was. But suddenly my feet somehow got locked on the middle of my route. It's _impossible_!! It's _him_!! But _how_ - ?

My breath caught at my throat. He was _looking _at me!! My insides were shouting to go and talk to him. But I just managed a small squeal of fear and ran upstairs.

_Harry Potter_ was sitting in my house.

**So, hows this?? Like it ? :D… Hate it? ****… plz review whatever you feel about this one. I heartily want to know any thing you people wanna say about my story. **

**I'll try me very very best to post the next chaps as soon as I can… but the internet problem continues :/**

**Thanks**

**Taaha.**


	4. The Diary

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter solely belongs to J.K Rowling, but this story is…MINE!!**

**I know!! Sorry I'm late!! Don't kill me for that :P Read it first , you'll get my explanation later. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**4. The Diary**

I was standing at my door, breathing hard, trying to calm myself down. Then it hit me. They _actually_ were planning to fly the Ford Anglia. They were _actually _planning to go and bring Harry here. That's why they were so shocked when I threatened to uncover their secret without even noticing it my self!! How stupid can one get!!!

I don't know for how long I was standing their. I was thinking so hard that I couldn't hear or feel anything around me. Perhaps I heard mum shouting my name for having breakfast, but I wasn't sure, so I didn't respond. My legs were aching for standing so long and my hands were stiff of clutching the door so hard. It was after a long while when I realized that it was around midday. Wow. That's long.

I was just making my self normal and starting to think that it was all an annoying dream, when again I heard noise downstairs. And then without any kind of notice, a set of glasses flashed in the light from my window. Then I heard Ron's voice explaining my abnormality to someone, and it felt horribly like Harry Potter.

* * *

So, it wasn't a dream. He has come. He came the very day I dreamt of him and he is now staying in my house. Everyday when I get up these days from bed, I almost have a heart attack when I see him. I just can't get used to him staying in my house… and about his staying here, he looks like he is having the time of his life over here. How can anyone have fun in this dingy old house?

It was about a week after that dream like incident. I was sitting at the table with mum and dad. I was shuffling my porridge with disgust. I didn't like that stuff very much. Then I heard someone coming in the kitchen. I looked up and saw Ron, accompanied by none other than Harry Potter. My hands drooped over my bowl of porridge aimlessly and it fell down with a loud clatter. I dived under the table to retrieve the bowl and to calm myself up as well.

I felt my face go all hot and I knew as hell that I was blushing furiously. It made me blush even more. When I got up, I saw Harry looking away quickly. Aw damn it!!

Then dad started passing the letters from Hogwarts and my misery turned into excitement once again. Wow, it's gonna be a happy year. Every thing felt so amusingly dreamlike and they are actually true!!

At that time, Errol, our battered old owl, came and delivered Hermione's letter to Ron. He went a bit pink and started to blabber loudly. After Ron read the letter aloud, mum made up the plan to visit Diagon Alley tomorrow and meet Hermione there. I knew why mum was planning it tomorrow. Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing his own photos for his fans. And mum was a big one.

* * *

The next day, we all woke up very early in the morning, had a mini breakfast and got ready for travelling through the floo network.

"We are running low Arthur," mum sighed "we'll have to buy some more today… ah well, guests first! After you, Harry dear!"

But Harry was staring cluelessly at mum. "What am I supposed to do?" he stammered.

"He's never travelled through floo powder" Ron said "Sorry Harry, I forgot." fool.

So Fred and George gave him a demo of how to travel like this. The moment they'd gone, Harry looked even more puzzled than before and every one started to shoot advises at him.

He took some floo powder and stepped on the fireplace gingerly. Aw, he looks so cute when he is nervous!

Then he coughed a nervous "D-Dia-gon Alley!" and absorbed in the green fire.

One by one we all went through it and reached the Leaky Cauldron. Me and dad came last. When I hit the floor, I looked around for every one. Every one I was used to was there. But the one I wasn't used to, was missing. Hey, if I wasn't used to him then how -? Ah forget it!! The important thing is he is missing. Oh no. It doesn't look good. Where could he be? Mum was all hysteric and was looking around crazily. Then we all went in Diagon Alley hoping that he would be in some of the shops. But apparently he wasn't. We walked to and fro the whole street for about fifteen minutes.

Then, from somewhere near, mum was shouting some thing like "We got him!! We got him!" I ran over to her and grabbed her hand so that I could go where she was going. There he was, standing beside what looked like a giant and covered up in soot. Every one was chattering with him, expressing their relief. But I was just looking at him, at the boy who was being hugged and kissed and brushed. How even his absence of just a few minutes has made my eyes thirsty enough to look at him for eternity. At that moment, I realized how used to I am of him.

After a long visit to the Gringotts and to the shops, we were all heading towards the Flourish and Blots book shop. And to mum's very delight, Mr. Gilderoy Lokhart was sitting in the middle of the shop, signing his books and photos. When we arrived, he stooped up on a little stage and started photosationing. We stood around the stage watching the celebrity, mostly because of mum. Hermione seemed to be a fan too.

I went along to her. "Hi" I said.

She looked around to see me and smiled widely. "Hello!! You are Ron's sister, right?"

" I don't really fancy that address, but yes, that's me." I smiled at her.

She laughed for a while then asked, "You like this guy?" pointing at Lockhart.

" Not much. Bit too glossy for my taste. You?"

Yeah, she must be, her eyes were locked on the stage. But when I looked at the stage I couldn't look away either. There, under Lockharts arms, face red and gasping for breath, stood Harry. They were taking pictures for the Daily Prophet. Harry didn't look like he wanted to though. His reluctance was clear on his face. After Lockhart was finished with pictures, he gifted Harry a whole set of his books. When he was released from Lockharts clutch he came straight up to me and thrust the books in my newly bought (though not new) cauldron.

"You can have these" he mumbled to me, looking determinedly at his feet. What, he was ashamed of being famous? Bet he didn't like the lime light, then. And he was giving me all his books? Perhaps he mistook me of being fan of Lockhart. "I'll buy my own -"

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" interrupted a sneer. It was a pale and pointed faced boy, his eyes smirking menacingly at Harry.

"_Famous _Harry Potter," he said "can,t even go to a _bookshop_ without making the front page."

How dare he?! How could he say that. That stupid git!!

" Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" I shot.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend_!" he sneered back, now looking at me.

I felt blood rushing to my face. Who _is_ this guy? And how can anyone be _so_ annoyingly mean? _Ugh_.

Ron and Hermione joined us by then.

"Oh it's you," Ron said as if he were dung, "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," he said in the same voice. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for that lot."

Ron's face reddened at that. He threw his stuff in my cauldron and started towards that git, but Harry and Hermione got hold of him.

"Ron!" said Dad's voice out of nowhere. "What are you doing? It's mad in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley."

There, holding his git for a son, stood a man with the same sneering face and long blond hair.

"Lucius," came Dad's cold recognition.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," he said. "All those raids … I hope they are paying you overtime?" He took some of my books from the cauldron.

"Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace in the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Dad flushed dangerously. "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," looking over at Hermione's parents Malfoy continued, "The company you keep, Weasley … and I thought your family could sink no lower-"

But before he could finish, Dad thrust himself upon Malfoy which knocked my cauldron off with them and spilled all the books on the floor. A complete fiasco took place and the whole shop looked something like a bombarded ruin. Then the giant guy with Harry came along and broke their fight at once. Malfoy was still holding my books which he thrust into my cauldron before saying, "here, girl – take your book - it's the best your father can give you-" and he fought his way out of the shop.

We went back to the Leaky Cauldron with a shaking-with-rage mum with us. Hermione and her parents said goodbye and went off and we prepared to return by the Floo Network. I saw Harry taking off his glasses nervously before stepping into the emerald fire. Aw!

* * *

I was just smarting up my trunk when I noticed it. A small black diary was lying with all my second hand books. Where has that come from?

I took the diary and opened it to check if it was any notebook of my brothers'. But it was mightily blank. Only a name was written upon it which read, 'Tom Riddle'.

For the first time in my life, I got something I didn't ask for. I've always fancied a personal diary, but never asked for one. But now I got one, I'm not gonna give it away, no matter how guilty I felt for not knowing how it came to me.

I took out my quill and wrote down 'Ginny' on the first page, just out of excitement for having something almost as good as new.

But the ink melted within the page. Frowning, I turned over the pages to see where it had gone. But there was no trace of it. I stared at the page where I wrote my name.

It happened suddenly. The moment I was going to close it, thinking it as a bad job, appeared a thin curvy hand writing.

_Ginny who? _

Ginny Weasley, I wrote.

_Hi there, Ginny Weasley._

Hello, who are you?

_I am Tom Riddle._

Wow. You mean the possessor of this diary?

_The very same , yes._

Nice to meet you, Tom. Can we be friends?

_Same here, my dear. And of course we can be friends._

I looked up from the diary and pinched myself hard to check if I was dreaming. But no, it hurt. I actually have a talking diary which is willing to be my friend! Am I that lucky?

I looked back at the diary and found that our little conversation has vanished.

Tom? I wrote nervously.

_Yes?_

Hey, Tom I got to go right now, but I'm gonna return soon. I hope I'll see you then.

_Yeah of course you will. Bye bye, then._

Bye.

And I hurried off down stairs for dinner with an extraordinarily good mood.

**Ehm… I've just got no better explanation than the last one, honestly. Internet problems.**

**Well, there is a good and a bad news for you guys. The good one is, my internet problems are solved finally. The bad one is, I've got an exam ahead and I've got to study really hard for that, there's just no other way. So I've only got 1 hour each day for this story. I'll try my very best to post the next chap as soon as my time allows me to. Sorry about that. :(**

**So… how was this one?? I really need to know!! So please review! The number of reviewers gives a really great boost to my writings! So please do that.**

**Thanks**

**Taaha.**


End file.
